


?

by Jordan_the_Giraffe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #PrayForCarla2k18, (sort of), Aged-Up Character(s), Boiii, F/F, M/M, Meme Culture, Multi, Non binary!Hange, Sort Of, They go to school, This will be sad, a work in progress since 2015, angry hoomans, but everything when the fire nation attacked, but we promise a happy ending, but we swear like a lot, haha oops, horrible father, lots of swearing, maybe drug use?, modern!AU, non binary! Nanaba, okay back to the story right, one writer is hopelessly gay, poor Carla, the other is.. confusion, token straight people, we don't really know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordan_the_Giraffe/pseuds/Jordan_the_Giraffe
Summary: For Eren Jaeger and Mikasa Ackerman, the world went to shit in 2010.  Fast forward seven years, graduating from high school seems to be a reality for the two and their best friend, Armin.For Levi, however, the world put him in a box hammered with rusty nails and set aflame. Then rolled down a hill. Into a boulder. Then said box rebounded off the boulder and off a cliff. With ragged rocks below.  Thankfully, his roommate and best friend, Hange Zoe, would be always be there to remind him how much of a fucking mess he was.  He had Erwin for that, too.But everything changed when the Gay Nation attacked.  And now it's up to Avatar Eren and Fire Lord Levi to make things right.(DISCLAIMER: this has nothing to do with Avatar, the last Airbender, we promise. Oh yeah, we only own the plot and like two of the jokes. Avatar and AoT don't belong to us so yeet)





	?

**Author's Note:**

> we wish this could be posted in Comic Sans

The stench was utterly revolting. Carla stood outside her husband’s lab in the basement. As usual, Grisha was not at home. However, the smell was testing her already paper-thin patience. She wanted it gone; no, she _needed_ it gone. Much to her displeasure, she didn’t have the motherfucking key.

 

Carla scowled at the door, her brows knitting in frustration. Her warm golden eyes scanned the room for a familiar key. When her short scan yielded no results, she turned on her heel and ran up the stairs. She walked into the living room where her nine-year-old son was playing with his adopted sister. If she couldn’t find it, then certainly her children could.

 

“Do you guys know where the key to the basement is?” she asked, smiling down at the two. Her son, Eren, lit up immediately.

 

“I do! I do!” he squealed happily. Mikasa, her adopted daughter, shook her head solemnly. Everything about Mikasa was either solemn or quiet. One really couldn’t blame her, though. The poor thing had been through the worst parts of Hell in her nine years.

 

“Eren, could you show me where the key is?” Carla asked with a tilt to her head. He hopped up and nodded excitedly. He bounded over to the fireplace and crouched down in front of it. Crawling into the fireplace, he sifted through a particularly large pile of ash in the very back corner. Grisha hadn’t cleaned the goddamn fireplace since last fucking Christmas. He was the one who said that he was in charge of the stupid thing and that he would be the one to fucking clean it. _Yet, here we are,_ Carla thought exasperatedly.

 

From the fucking huge pile of ash, Eren pulled the godforsaken key Carla had failed to find. The dull bronze of the key mocked her, swinging back and forth on the chain Grisha kept it on. Grabbing it from Eren’s small hand, she thanked him then hurried down to the basement.

 

Standing in front of the door, a feeling of dread shook her to the bone. Suddenly, she didn’t want to open the door, but the desire to have the scent gone was far too strong to convince her otherwise. Besides, what could possibly be in there? It’s just a lab. She opened the door. A bad idea. A very bad idea.

 

 

 

Bile rose to the back of her throat as she stared into the room. Realization hit her so hard she actually staggered back. Almost like she was underwater, Eren’s voice wafted to her from up the stairs.

“Daddy? Where are you going?”

“Out.”

“But you just came hooomme! Can I come?”

“No.”

“But Daaaaaadddd, come on, Mika, let’s go outside with Daddy.”

“If you think that’s best, Eren.”

 

Grisha. He had seen her.

 

 

 

 

 

She ran up the stairs and threw the key to its place. Her hands scrabbled at the floor of the fireplace as she did her best to hide the key.

 

The wind whistled in her ear. She could hear the blood pounding in her head.

 

Something struck the back of her head. It wasn’t heavy, but the force was strong enough to make her head hit the ground. A blinding white light flashed behind her eyes.

 

She was losing blood. And she was losing it fast. Her head was swimming.

 

She could feel consciousness slipping from her. Her thoughts spiraled around her brain.

 

_Why? Grisha wouldn’t. Would he? Why?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't intentionally posted on 4/20 but hit the yeet


End file.
